


Coffee

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia, Doyle, Coffee 101.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> For atomic89.

Doyle put the mug of coffee down on the table in front of Cordelia. "Two cubes of sugar, no non-dairy creamer," he said, "just like you asked.

Cordelia made a face. "Since when do we keep _non-dairy creamer_ around here? What's wrong with milk?"

Doyle shrugged. "I dunno, but it's next to the coffee machine. Maybe Angel has developed lactose intolerance."

She rolled her eyes and took a sip of the coffee, then sputtered. "Ouch!"

"Oh," Doyle said insincerely, "I forgot to warn you that it's really hot."

Cordelia glared. "If you are trying to get into my favor, this is the wrong way to do it."

He shrugged again. The truth was that, as a half-demon, he had greater tolerance for extremes of temperature, so he hadn't realized the coffee would be too hot, but there wasn't any good way of telling her that.


End file.
